Serafina Bellini (Sister)
RP YET Serafina Bellini is Luca Bellini's older sister and owner of her own salon, Belladonna. Basic Stats Full Name: Serafina Carmilla Bellini Aliases and Nicknames: Sera Gender: Female Ethnicity: Italian Blood Type: O Age: 32 Birthdate: 15 June Gemini Birthplace: Florence, Italy Hometown: San Diego, California Languages: Italian, English, some French Occupation: Owner, Belladonna Salon and Spa Appearance HEIGHT: '''5'7"/170cm '''WEIGHT: 132lb/60kg Body: Bangin. Hourglass shape, fairly slim and keeps herself fit. Her frame is small-average. Prefers to be soft rather than muscular so her exercise routine reflects that. She has a DD bust. Hair: Long, silky, and naturally straight. She has dyed it various shades of brown but prefers to stay closer to her natural darkness. Eyes: Brown, not overly dark or light. Rims them in black, smoky eye makeup most of the time. Skin: Creamy light-medium in color. Tans well, but burns a little too. Fairly free from blemishes or scars. Very youthful thanks to her sunscreen habit and good diet. Voice: Nothing out of the ordinary. Can be sultry if she wants to be. She has a really loud laugh. Clothing: Favors black, red, and purple. She isn't afraid to dress in a way that flatters her body (read: that other women tend to frown upon). However, she doesn't like to just let everything hang out either, taking a more flirty approach to fashion rather than a slutty one. She loves lace and silk. Nearly always in a pair of heels, and rarely wears pants, as she prefers dresses (especially sleeved dresses) and tight skirts. Additional: Hates being without makeup and tends to put makeup on even if she's just sending out some mail or grocery shopping. Loves a bright red lip or a glossy nude. Personality Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Fashion, lingerie, makeup, pilates, salsa dancing, witchcraft, tarot, astrology, the occult, interior decorating, art history, historical architecture, vampires, the supernatural Other Likes: Long chats over coffee, romantic sunsets (smh), costume parties, Halloween, masquerades, attention Dislikes: Bad dressers, people who walk too slow or take too long to get their point across, being ignored, being treated like a dumb bitch, Christmas music, shellfish, dim sum, parakeets and pet birds Fears: Disfigurement, violent death, being poor Disgusts: Bananas, obesity, bad hygiene, those disgusting toads with the baby factory holes in their backs, amphibians in general, smoking Sexual: Bisexual Color: Black, Purple, Red Food and Drink: Veggies, sweet potato chips and fries, coffee, tea, cinnamon, tiramisu, calamari, homemade pizza, cream soda Animal: Fox Music: Qntal, Dead Can Dance, Björk Season: All of them Fragrance: Tom Ford Plum Japonais or Versace Crystal Noir. Also likes apple, rose, and plumeria. Clothing: Lace, form-fitting dresses, pencil skirts, stiletto heels. Underwear: Lacy thongs pls Place: Venice Book: Carmilla (they share a name after all), Interview with the Vampire, Anne Rice, light reads, romance, erotica, thrillers, murder mysteries, Gothic horror Movie: Psychological thrillers, romance, romantic comedies Subject: Fashion, Art History, the Renaissance, History, etc. Lucky Number: 5 Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: ENTJ Political Views: Apathetic Religious Views: Raised Catholic, currently some form of Pagan Witchy Thingy Thing Hogwarts House: Slytherin Character Strengths: Confident, energetic, charismatic, driven, good with people, charming, passionate but practical Weaknesses: Stubborn, temperamental, mercurial, impatient, arrogant, overbearing, insensitive, catty, superficial, self-absorbed Motivation: Sera mostly looks out for herself. Anything else is mostly irrelevant to her. Anything that doesn't contribute to her pleasure or well-being is not worth her time. She's the type who would quit her job if it didn't agree with her, even if the pay was good. Thankfully for her bank account, she genuinely enjoys what she does and wants to be at the top of her career. Background About the character's life history. Relationships Lovers * Dates guys casually but hasn't been in a long-term relationship in a while. Friends *Has enough to keep her happy, but not so many that she can't keep track of them all. * Sophie Boiselle (Sister): Client. She cuts her hair and reads her cards from time to time. She really likes her. Family *Luca Bellini (Professor): Younger Brother. They live together. Housing The apartment above her salon. It's decorated in Arabic chic, with lots of rich reds, golds, and blacks. Additional Info and Trivia * Does tarot readings in her living room. Related Profiles * Serafina Bellini Gallery Insert gallery here if any. Category:Incomplete